clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fudd Lapooh
Fudd is a orange puffle and a Mabel fan, although he always tries to sneak her ice cream and candy. Background Fudd used to be a sad and lonely puffle who was suffering from a birth defect of his brain. It prevented him from feeling happy and because of this other puffles teased him. His only friend was Mabel since she was never happy and was grumpy all the time. One day while sitting in a room and getting sadder by the minute he found a coupon for a surgery clinic run by Doctor John Barrbuh and decided to go there to fix his brain. When he arrived John Barrbuh told him "Small brain defect that hundereds of people have and is not serious? NEEDS SURGERY!" and he operated on Fudd. When he was done Fudd was a different puffle. He laughed and joked with all the other puffles and could have fun with them. Mabel however was still grumpy and yelled punctuation marks at Fudd for the rest of the week. Fudd still hasn't figured out yet that Mabel hates him and will never be his friend. He now tries to be Mabel's new bodyguard and he was in an explosion when he tried to make a robot bodyguard for Mabel's so-called birthday and it blew up in his face. Ever since he has tried to dye his grey hair orange again with different things, including puffle-Os, ice cream and hair colour-changing machines. He hopes that when she rules the world (if she rules the world) that he will get a promotion or at least some payment. This is very unlikely. He also has a talent for singing funny songs and he is most well known among penguins for singing in concerts. Involvement Fudd is an active member of the MMK. He goes to them meetings and praises Mabel. He is her wannabe bodyguard and protects Mabel whenever somone wants to beat her up. It usually ends with both of them getting beat up. He is also a popular singer and wrote many award-winning songs that are cult favourites. He also likes pranking people and he has successfully pranked Nightmare and Mary P. Bear, a feat which no other penguin or puffle has attained. Pranks * Trying to steal Director Benny's laptop (without success besides annoying Director Benny) * Stuffing Explorer into a barrel and rolling it down a cliff * Inviting Penghis Khan out for dinner and taking him to Burger Khan (Afterwards when Penguis Khan found what the restaurant was Fudd was almost slapped in the face with a fish) * Putting Penguin OS on Bill Gate$'s computer * Throwing paint cans at Mary P. Bear (He survived because he is immune to her evil powers) * Painting Lightpenguin and Lightpuffle black while they are asleep * Slapping Penghis Khan with a whale * Putting Happy Day Donuts advertisements in Koobly Khan's mailbox * Throwing up on Nightmare's head and giving him the X-virus * Slashing all of the tires on Tsar MobileShroom's car * Throwing a Burger Khan sign at Penghis Khan * Burping at the south pole counsel * Shooting deletion missiles at the BoE * Throwing a muddy boot at Penghis Khan and yelling at him in leet (which Penghis Khan doesn't understand) * Hacking the Str00del Force's CD players so that it only plays their least favourite songs * Throwing tomatoes at the Fashion Police and calling them UNFASHIONABLE! * Throwing underwear at the actors in Dystopian: The Musical * Borrowing Explorer's shovel and whacking him with it * Dropping wikia buttons on Penguin Micro more coming soon! Quotes * "Aw dang, where's me whoopee cushion?" * "I gyve this song a 100000000 aut of 10" * "Allright ya dang torturer of Mabel, wanna cream pie in your face?" * "This staff was givin to me by a mysterious being from the other side of da fourth wall. I think that it's name was XTUX345" Trivia * He always seems to be trying to humiliate Director Benny by playing pranks on him like stealing his laptop, throwing cream pies at him and things like that. * He claims that he invented weirdness. * Once Fudd threw paint cans at Mary P. Bear and lived to tell the tale because he is immune to her powers. *He has an alter ego named NinjaFudd, who is better at combat and wears a ninja mask. To bad that he never uses it when he is in a bodyguard tryout. *Once he was arrested by the Fashion Police for having buck teeth and a staff. He escaped by flushing himself down the toilet and then proceeded to throw tomatoes at them. * Fudd has the uncanny ability to break the fourth wall. * Fudd has notoriously bad English and spelling. * He has frequently tried to take Director Benny's laptop without any success besides annoying Director Benny. * Once while singing his funniest song everyone in the audience laughed so hard that they all went to the bathroom for a few minutes. * Fudd does not have an owner, he lives inside a orange box that has the words "Allergen Alert: contains nuts" on it. * Bellina hates him and wants him killed because Fudd always plays pranks on her. * Fudd is a member of the Pranking Trio. * He has never caught the X-Virus because he is immune to it. * His staff of goofyness was given to him by an unknown being. * He has a talk page in which you can talk about him by clicking HERE Gallery File:Pufflestaff.PNG|This is Fudd's staff of goofyness. In theory it makes the victim laugh so hard that they become easier targets for Fudd. It doesn't usually work though... File:NinjaFudd.png|NinjaFudd! File:Untitledsf.png|Fudd trying to impress Mabel with his combat moves. File:Fastfudd.jpg|Fudd playing on his rocketwagon with his friends File:Fuddhome.png|Fudd on top of a house roof. Moments later it broke dropping Fudd into a toilet that was commonly used and not flushed for 2 years. File:FuddID.png|Fudd's personal ID tag. He is not in the Bureau of Nonsense but is says that because he made the ID tag himself. File:Fuddparty.gif|A party that Fudd once attended. Director Benny actually looks happy for a change. See also * Mabel * Wabbit Virus * Bill Gate'$ BIG blunder Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Singers